Splatalot Battle
by XxMungoteazerxX
Summary: Randomly, I had this weird dream in the middle of the summer and it is still going on. Now my character, Mystia, is the main character. Note: I am not a part of Splatalot. Pipetta and Wolfadora belong to TheBlazingOptomist and GraphicsGirl.
1. Chapter 1

"Splatzooka fires roars. Vaporisers fogged the sky. Yells and screams echoed in the air as 600 attackers flooded the Kingdom of Splatalot. The deaths of 600, the pain of 9. The wounds of 3. Everything was not meant to be." I whispered to myself as I staggered to sit in the hospital bed.  
>People who heard me looked at me weirdly but two just sighed with relief.<p>

"You are probably wondering what that all means. Let me start at the beginning. By the way, I am Mystia. One of the 3 trainee defender of Splatalot. I have no family, apart from in London and my Splatty family. I may be new to being a defender but a lot has happened in these past few months."

**A week earlier.**

Everything was normal. Gildar was boasting about his supreme greatness. Skabb was trying to get him to shut up. Knightriss was getting them to stop trying to kill each other. Kookaburra was joking with Shaiden, or at least trying to. Ballista was reading the news about the Splatty awards and Thorne and Crocness were watching for attackers on the outskirts of the castle. Wolfadora, Pipetta and myself were all in the middle of this. We were still trying to figure everything out the happened at the castle. We just stayed together and watched. A fox, dogs, cats, kookaburra, horse, orgers, snake, alligator, and a wolf all scattered the room too. So many people and animals!

We sat on a very lumpy and on a comfortable bench that rested against the wall of the main room, which was also the meeting room and a whole lot of other stuff. I looked at Wolfadora and Pipetta to ask them something but I saw that they were both in Gildar and Skabb dream land. Joy... How could they like them? They were obnoxious, rude, loud and downright annoying! In my mind, Thorne and Kookaburra where awesomer, cuter, funnier and fun to be around They did have their moments of annoyingness to but whatever. Nobody's perfect! This entire thing was making my black cat ears ache. I saw Columbina, my tiny endangered ginger leopard, cowering from the entire racket. I stood up and walked out of the room, my black, pink and white tail motioning Columbina to follow. We sat on the outside of the castle, looking off into the forest. We couldn't sit still or calm. We could both sense that something bad was going to happen this week. There was just something in the air and mood of the world. Something was going to attack.

"Hey! Mystia! Can you see anyone coming from the forest?" A voice called from the top of the castle.

I couldn't tell who it was at first but quickly remembered who was on guard duty. Thorne and Crocness. It was a male voice so I knew it wasn't Crocness. I looked up anyways and saw him looking at me. "Not a thing is moving in the forest, Thorne!" I called up and he nodded, running to the other side of the catwalk on the castle to tell Crocness.

People always asked me about things from distances because I'm magical. My father, Macavity, is the most powerful cat alive. As is my stepfather, Mistoffelees. You see, my mother, Jemima, was raped when she was young by Macavity. They thought I was a still born at first but it was just something that Macavity did to get me to himself. He kicked me out- wait. Why am I telling use this? This is getting into personal matters! Ooops... ^^'

Anyways! Nothing else really happened that day. The normal routine of the day. Attackers, king or queen, celebrate, sleep. That went on as the same thing for about 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 4, 2011. The attack.**

The day started out as usual. 12 attackers, defending, winner, celebration. Pip, Wolfadora and I went down to our little area to finish our homework from school. I had to finish a bullying poster for Health class. I had done it alone. Pip and Dora did theirs together. We had all the same core classes together so we usually worked together but we decided to see what would happen if we didn't. Anyways, I finished mine in about an hour with a little help from Columbina. Pip and Dora were adding some glitter and sparkles and other girly stuff to their poster for another half hour. It was 10:30 pm now. Apparently, we were supposed to go to bed now. We never did though. Pip and Dora went off to gossip and stuff. I just went back to my room. I had been getting a few lessons on balance and self defence from Shaiden lately. I had a secret little training room inside my room which we used. We trained together until 11:30 pm. This was our usual routine. Now we actually went to bed. I closed my door and turned off all the lights as usual and shifted into a small black, white and pink cat and curled into a cat bed which I shared with Columbina.

At about 2 in the morning, Thorne busted into my room and ran over to me and shook me violently. "MYSTIA! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK! FOR REAL!" He yelled into my ear.  
>"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I jumped up and shifted back to defender form.<br>"Are you kidding me? Is this some sort of a drill or something?" I asked, rubbing my eye and ear.  
>"No! Now come on! You get Gildar up and I'll get Pipetta and Wolfadora!" He said, panicking almost.<br>I had never seen him this way. It was weird but I obeyed his order and ran to Gildar's room.  
>"Woooooo." I mutter softly as I burst into Gildar's room.<p>

It was covered with posters, mirrors and weird stuff! Whatever. I ignored it and shook Gildar the same way I'd been shaken by Thorne. "GILDAR! GILDAR GET UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" I yelled in his ear.  
>He didn't budge. "Arg... How can –" I noticed him hugging his red and gold mirror. I grabbed his mirror and pulled it away. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "Give it back." He growled.<br>"GILDAR THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK! REALLY!" He half yelled at him.  
>He jumped up out of bed. "WHAT?"<br>He was just starring at his mirror. "Don't give me sass girly. Give the mirror and I will defend." He growled again.  
>"Fine, lazy butt." I toss his mirror to him and ran out. He got changed from his pyjama's and ran after Thorne, Pip, Dora and myself. We burst into the battle area and saw maybe 500 or 600 attackers. This is was what going to happen! I grab 2 Splat bows and toss them to Dora and Pip. They quickly run to a spot and started to shoot at people. It open the palms of my paws and balls of fire appear. I shoot them at the attackers but notice something going on by the forest. "Thorne? What's going over there?" I asked, still shooting fire.<br>He shrugged. "Let's go check it out." He said, dropping his vaporizers and we ran off.

Shaiden had come with us as we got to the other side of the castle where we saw about 200 attackers trying to light the castle on fire. Our eyes widened at the sight. I snapped my fingers and Shaiden's Splatana and Thorne's Mulching Mace appeared in their hands. We started to attack the attackers, getting them away from the castle. I flicked my tail and water doused the fire on the castle.

For 2 hours, Shaiden, Thorne and I fight off the 200 attackers by ourselves while the others take on the moat attackers. We had gotten the numbers down to 36. We all had 12. Shaiden sliced and diced at them easily. Thorne took out 4 in one swing. On the other hand, my 12 surrounded me... I blasted fire, lightning, anything at them. I took out 11 but thought all of them where gone. There was only 1 left from the 36. It attacked me from behind, a knife in their hand. Shaiden turned and saw it and shrieked, "Mystia! Turn ar-" it was too late. The attacker had already driven their knife down into my neck and down to the beginning of my tail. Thorne threw his mulching mace at it before they could get the knife deeper. I fell flat on my face as the attacker got thrown off, my back bleeding quickly.


End file.
